Season 9 Episodes
"It's About To Get Real...." Episode List Just Can't Get Enough Part 1 Peter learns that Mia is leaving because she earns a modeling job in Paris. Upset, because he can't fit in with her everyday life, Peter starts to use crank. Meanwhile, Clare tries to tell Alli that Jenna is a nice person and she shouldn't mind her being their friend. Just Can't Get Enough Part 2 Mia learns about Peter's drug problem and dumps him. Peter freaks out and goes on a rampage. It is up to his friends Riley, Sav, Spinner, and Danny to help him. Meanwhile, Holly J. breaks up with Blue when he expects her to be 'Super Holly' while running the Winter Beach Bash. Shoot To Thrill ''' Alli wants to spicin' up her and Johnny's love life a little bit more. After, joining the photography club with Clare, she decides to sext Johnny. When, Johnny gets mad at Alli he sends the pictures to Bruce. Meanwhile, Fiona tells everyone that her and Riley are dating. '''Close To Me According to Manny's advice Jane decides to start cheating on Spinner with Declan. Jane continues to look up to Manny who gives her different advice. Jane feels upset because Spinner doesn't know, but she continues to cheat. Meanwhile, K.C. feels like he can't live up to his Coach's expectations. You Be Illin' '''Alli finds out that Johnny has cought an STD and he lied to her about her being his first. Alli and Jenna try to figure out if she has an STD, Alli and Johnny break up. Meanwhile, Peter tries to get back in his band, and realizes Jane is now the lead singer. '''Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Holly J. and Jane team up and become friends while starting a Babysitting Service. Holly J. learns that Jane is cheating on Spin with Declan, and tries to stop her. Meanwhile, Dave wants to be included in the Anti-Grapevine, so he tries to mess with Bruce. Beat It Part 1 Riley feels that his relationship with Fiona is strained when, he has sexuality thoughts, and gets a boner from Sam in Swimming Class. Dave feels he can pull off a good relationship with Jenna. Meanwhile, Anya wants to Larp with Leia without Sav knowing. But, when he finds out and thinks it's dorky, she wants him to understand her life. Beat It Part 2 '''Riley and Fiona break up after Riley gay bashes Sam. Riley tells Peter that he is homosexual and will come out after highschool. Jenna helps Dave mantain his popularity status when she breaks up with him. Meanwhile, Anya is excited when Sav attends her Larping Wedding. '''Waiting For A Girl Like You Declan tries to win over Holly J. when he starts to fall for her. He tries to prevent his lies from past girlfriends get in the way with him. Declan eventually shows up to where Holly J. is babysitting and wins her over. Meanwhile, Leia looks up to Chantay when she feels her relationship with Danny is on the rocks. Leia doesn't like it when Danny doesn't crawl back to her. Somebody '''Holly J. wins the mentorship at Degrassi and realizes the interviewer is Declan's mom who doesn't approve of them dating. Holly J. and Declan try to date without their parents knowing. Meanwhile, Connor and Dave become chummy friends but are prevented by popularity. Dave recovers his friendship with Connor when he finds Connor's game statistics. '''Heart Like Mine Part 1 K.C. feels his relationship with Clare is slipping away and he is falling for Jenna more and more. When, him and Clare break up and he wins the Most Improved Player Award, K.C. gets closer with Jenna and his Coach. Meanwhile, Marco struggles to demonstrate teacherly ways when he becomes Mr. Perino's Student Teacher. '''Heart Like Mine Part 2 '''K.C. doesn't like that his relationship with the Coach is so deep that the Coach wants him to hook up with a Prostitute. When, K.C. learns that the Coach has a gun, he turns it in to Mrs. Hatzilakos and gets the Coach arrested. Meanwhile, Fiona doesn't like that her brother Declan is Mr. Highschool and auditions for the play to only await hurtful lies. '''Holiday Road '''Emma returns with Kelly on a Recyling Bike Trip. While, stopping at home her and Kelly decide they both have two totally different ideas for jobs and break up. While, Kelly leaves Emma tells her parents she is dropping out of Smithdale. Meanwhile, Danny and Chantay start to date, and Danny wants to avoid Chantay's tabloids in the Anti-Grapevine. '''Start Me Up '''Peter decides to open a club "Above The Dot" with the trust of Spinner. While, running into Victoria who clames she is clean of crank, they begin to date. But, after learning that she is lying thanks to Jane, they break up. Meanwhile, Clare feels her life is uninteresting so she sets out and ends up copying Declan's life stories on the way. '''Why Can't This Be Love? Part 1 '''Sav doesn't like that at last minute he has to go to prom with Farrah his arranged wife. While setting Peter up with Farrah so he can go with Anya, they decide to make the Spring Formal the best it could be. Meanwhile, Johnny is tired with Bruce's childish crap when he wants to plan his future. '''Why Can't This Be Love? Part 2 '''Anya goes to far to impress Sav, and they have unprotected sex in their limo. They then win Prom King and Queen. After, finding out that Anya lied about being on the pill, Sav breaks up with her. Meanwhile, Alli and Dave start a club called "Bhandurner" after selling drinks at the Spring Formal. '''Innocent When You Dream '''Clare's having sexy vampire dreams about Declan and get over them. At play practice and other places she can't help but get over her dreams, and starts transferring them into reality. Meanwhile, Sav feels he can't move on with his life after the breakup, but Anya can. '''In Your Eyes '''Riley feels his anger is getting to the best of him and it is time to come out and come out fast. At an LGBT Mixer he falls for Zane, who is openly gay and they begin to date. Meanwhile, Clare wants to be friends with K.C. again, despite the fact that Jenna wants K.C. to use Clare to pass final exams. '''Keep On Loving You '''Holly J and Declan are going strong, and the night they have sex Holly J and Declan are about to make love, Holly J tells Declan she loves him. Afraid to tell her she loves her as well, he also learns he is moving back to Manhattan. Meanwhile, Danny and Peter try to find a way so Peter doesn't have to kiss Chantay in the play. '''Degrassi Takes Manhattan '''Schools out the graduates graduate; Spinner breaks up with Jane at a pool party because he learned about her and Declan; Emma is hired at the Dot, and is surprised by Manny and Jay, which ends with the Dot exploding; Emma, Manny, Jay, take Spinner to Niagra Falls to cheer him up, but he wakes up married to Emma; Holly J and Fiona compete against each other for a TVM internship, after Holly J, Fiona, Declan, and Jane travel to Manhattan; Jane almost fronts an indies band, but quites because of the other lead singer; Emma and Spinner uncover real love and decide to have a real wedding; Jane wants to crash it, but realizes Spin is really in love; Manny and Jane get into a catfight; Emma and Spinner get married; Liberty shows up at the wedding. Main Characters Cassie Steele plays Manny Santos - 3/23 Miriam MacDonald plays Emma Nelson - 2/23 Shane Kippel plays Spinner Mason - 8/23 Stefan Brogren plays Snake Simpson - 18/23 Paula Brancati plays Jane Vaughn - 4/23 Jordan Hyduma plays Blue Chessex - 3/23 Judy Jaio plays Leia Chang - 4/23 Jamie Johnston plays Peter Stone - 10/23 Argiris Karras plays Riley Stavros - 6/23 Raymond Ablack plays Sav Bhandari - 8/23 Delmar Abuzeid plays Danny Van Zandt - 7/23 Scott Patterson plays Johnny DiMarco - 4/23 Natty Zavitz plays Bruce The Moose - 4/23 Jajube Mandiela plays Chantay Black - 5/23 Charlotte Arnold plays Holly J. Sinclair - 12/23 Samantha Munro plays Anya MacPherson - 8/23 Annie Clark plays Fiona Coyne - 6/23 Landon Liboiron plays Declan Coyne - 12/23 Melinda Shankar plays Alli Bhandari - 9/23 Aislinn Paul plays Clare Edwards - 11/23 Sam Earle plays K.C. Guthrie - 9/23 AJ Saudin plays Connor DesLauriers - 8/23 Jahmil French plays Dave Turner - 10/23 Jessica Tyler plays Jenna Middleton - 8/23